A Wish Went Bad
by SwissEclipse130
Summary: An otaku from our world dies and is given a new life in the KHR world. With the powers of fanfiction and art she heads into this new world with new hope. But wait something is defiantly wrong. Way wrong. When did Tsuna have an older brother? Wait he's the NEW Decimo! Watch as our main character, Grace, heads into a new world, a world that should've followed the plot.
1. Chapter 1 the fight with sis

Chapter 1: A wish

'Finally,' I thought sitting back in the spinning chair,'I finally finished both versions of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!'

I smile softly patting the good old head of mine,"Well, great now I have to find a new anime to watch dammit!"

As anyone can guess, I a an otaku, a major anime/manga fan not too hard core like others but decent enough to know other anime's than just the basic anime you'll always hear about. I have my favorites like, Naruto, KHR, Say I love you, My Dear Girls, Hetalia, Monkey High, and etc., but out of all of them I am a devoted Hetalia and Khr fan. No other anime can sway me away from them!

"Grace!" yelled someone from outside my room.

'Aw meirde,' I thought,' did I forgot something?'

"Si?" I called back unsure, I look back at the manga ending of KHR suddenly wishing I could be in there than in this world of mine. Pouting, I turn back to face my soon to be early death.

"Grace! Open the door!"

Yup, I am going to die a slow painful death. On the other side of the door, was none other than my elder sister, Jessica. Or Jesse as I call her. Weird, we're Mexican and yet she had an American name, Grace is just my nickname. Jessica hates my anime addiction and anything that I associate myself in such as Mandarin Chinese. Man I pissed her off with that...

Anyway, seeming to be like I began to sign my death warrant, I opened the door and grinned nervously at my sister's angry face.

"Hey Jesse! How's it going buddy?" I asked cheerfully.

"How's it going? Grace, you said you were going to your counselor to change your schedule!" she spat. Ew, now I have spit on my face. Trying to resist the urge to give a bitchy retort, I sighed,"Look Jesse its already past 2 weeks, the deadline of changing schedules have already past and I can't do anything to get me out of Mandarin Chinese."

"What in the world where you thinking tu idiota!" she shouted pushing through the door. Oh meirda, she is pissed! Stepping back from the door, I flinched at she stormed up to me." What makes you think you can take Mandarin Chinese!?"

"Well I-" I was cut off by her.

"Nada! You think of nada!" she shouted," You can't even speak Spanish correctly! What makes you think you can speak Chinese better?!"

"W-Well Lao S-Shī thinks I am doing v-vell in her class," I stammered, looking away from my sis,"and I am really good at it!"

"Grace," she said deathly calm," You know I had enough of your Asian shit." I flinched, and felt the feeling dread come."I had enough of your anime, manga!"

To my horror, she threw off all the manga I had off the dresser and onto the floor, kneeling down I picked the manga up quickly. Jesse turns away from me and stops next to the laptop. 'Oh please para la amour de Dio not the laptop!' I thought. But she left it alone and held up my prized possessions.

My drawings.

Dread, filled me. All those drawings I had done since 6th grade where in a secure binder, but the sketchpad was filled of my new art. All anime fan art was what I did and the original characters I drew myself were in there. No material meant more to me than them. "Jesse w-what are you-" I stopped words stuck in my throat and the manga fell to the ground.

_RIIIIP_

_She just ripped all the first 9 drawings of my oc's and fan art._

"JESSE!" I scream lunging at the smirking bitch that is my sister, I grabbed her hair and punched her smug face."YOU PUTA! WHY DID YOU!"

I let go of her hair, and hurried back to the drawings that were torn. Jesse just snorted and shook her head,"You really are pathetic sis, tomorrow I am pulling you out of Mandarin Chinese and transferring you to Spanish. No more Asia, or Japanese or what ever that shit is, alright."

It wasn't a question.

It was a demand.

I just hugged the drawings that were torn. Eclipsia, Eclipsion, Ociea, Philippines, Alex, Daniel, Dorotea, Oliver, and Hong Kong. All torn through the middle of their portraits. Biting my lower lip I gave a shaky smile at them. The only thing I was good at was drawings and speaking Chinese. And sis wants me to give it up.

I'm so sorry.

I'm sorry I couldn't save you guys.

I wish I was born in a new world. Somewhere where no one would question the otaku self, or the craziness that is me. I look up at the desk, where Tsuna's smiling face is. Grabbing the sketch book, I wiped my eyes and gave him a grin.

"I wish I was born in your world."

Sighing I got up and packed up all my things for school and got ready. There is nothing I can do to stop big sis, once she has her mind set on it, its set on it, but for now. Smiling at the ripped portraits I grabbed tape and covered the rips. _For now I will smile and carry on what I can do. She never said I __can't do in secrecy right? _I carried my two important materials that I need. My (ripped now tapped) sketch book and fanfiction notebook. Fingering the shoulder straps, I forced a smile and went out the door.

"Grace hurry up we gotta go!" shouted older brother fro outside, Alex.

Running out the tiny and cramped home I grabbed two pieces of toast, ran out the door and towards the car. Jumping in I grinned at Alex and we sped out the parking lot.

I should've realized what was going to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2 my death

Chapter 2: Death by bread.

When I think of my death, I would always think of dying a gory death or a mother nature PMS'ing kind of death. Nope apparently the world loves to prove me wrong and given me an epic death. I died in a car crash.

Now, now I didn't exactly DIED from the crash, I died from chocking on toast.

Yeah, yeah I died from chocking on toast while getting into a car crash.

TOAST CAN KILL!

It may look freaking innocent but it can kill! Trust me people it can! Well how did this happen? Well...

Minutes before:

"Oi Alex, slow down will you?!" I asked, well more like demanded.

School was far away from my home, you had to take a free-way to get to the other side of town just to attend the schools. Thing is the town is separated, no not like the segregation type its just that the town has two parts one side is the social life where most of the shopping center, parks, and schools are. While over where I live, is most of the residents and the two local libraries are located. Annoying, am I right? Well just so too add fuel to the fire, it was snowing as of currently and the roads were icy.

Speed+ice=BAD.

"Grace, Yo no quero detention, hermana," Alex said glaring at the fogging windshield.

"Peiro hermano," I glanced at the fogging windshield with a wary look," you can't even SEE through the windshield!"

"I AM NOT GOING TO GET ANOTHER DENTENTION!" he roared determinedly," I WILL GET THERE AS IF IT WAS MY DYING WILL!"

Ha~ Anime loving siblings are always awesome to have. Laughing, I ate my toast happily. Bread and me are the best of friends! Well next to pizza and anime, bread is the best invention ever! Alex and me laughed and joked as he entered the freeway. What happened next was passing so quickly all I knew was head lights so faint behind the fogging windshield.

_HOOOOOOOOONK!_

"DIOS MIO!"

_SCRRRRRREEEEECCCHH_

_THUMP... THUD ...THUMP ...THUD... BAM._

_It only lasted a couple of seconds. So fast, too quickly it happened._

' Why does everything hurt?' I thought, I opened my eyes and was staring at pure white view of the snow. The windshield cracked, but not completely shattered. I was pinned to my seat by the crushed door and by the disc compartment. I looked over too see Alex unconscious, the window next to him cracked. He was breathing so that was good. While my long, brownish black hair, mi pride and joy was hanging beside me, I realized I was hanging upside down still strapped to my chair and that ..._I couldn't breathe._

I tried to breathe in but something prevented me from doing so. I tried to choke it back up or something but it wouldn't, it stayed there clogging up my windpipe. The toast! Benche meirde, la benche toast is killing me!

_I kept choking and choking on the toast._

_I couldn't breath at all. _

_THIS IS WHY I LIKE WAFFLES BETTER!_

_Soon my vision was dying, I looked at big brother and thought 'be safe, Alex'._

_I felt warmth from behind, and I heard my voice speak quietly in my mind,'__**I wish I could be reborn in another world. Where no one would mind my strangeness.'**_

_**'I wish I could have saved you guys.'**_

_**'I wish I was born in your world.'**_

_Born in another world._

_I closed my eyes for the last time._

Born into the world of anime.

I better eat waffles if I do become reborn.

_**And then I died.**_

_**Death by toast.**_


	3. Chapter 3 potential and befriend a 2p

Chapter 3: Being scanned and befriending an insane player

After my very tragic death, (why did I die by toast?!), I found myself standing on a cobblestone path. Its funny, when I thought of dying I thought I would go to either heaven or hell, I didn't expect to be stuck in a sea of people of all ethnic, social, ages and height. Everywhere you look there were different paths of cobblestones, brick, dirt, and pretty much any type of flooring, even candy flooring. Each separated from another and held people from all over.

When I landed face first to the cobble path, honestly I was freaked out and still in pain. Oh and still choking to death on the toast.

But that doesn't matter~!

Note the sarcasm!

Well yeah, apparently when you die you get thrown into a sea of people of all types. You see people of the middle ages, the 70's, World War One Era, Civil War, Victorian Era, etc...do you understand what I am saying? Each person here was from another time, another civilization, and each single individual had come from different countries across the globe. Every where you look you'll see a different face, each body (or in this case body pieces), and every single being that once was alive, surge through the sea. The cobblestone under our feet was being stomped on, if rocks could scream I'm pretty sure it'll say,"SCREW YOU HUMANS!".

But I can't go on describing on more due the fucking fact that I am still choking on the fucking toast! For a second I thought I was going to die once more by toast, till voice spoke behind me.

"Please let me assist you, little one."

A pair of arms from behind me wrapped their arms around my abdomen and began giving me the Heimlich maneuver. Once, twice failed but he did not give up,once more he tried and out came the dreaded toast that was choking me to death. As the little wad of sogginess that once was toast flew out, I breathed in the sweet air into my burning lungs.

"TUSEN TAKK!" I cried out happily once more reverting to the 4th language I familiarized my self with. Hey no one can say Hetalia runs out of really awesome guys! I turn to thank my "savior" only to bump into his chest. "Ah sorry!" I apologized. I looked up, an instantly stepped back from him.

Before me was a man, no, a young man of only 19 years old. His eyes were like emerald green dull but with life that shone, long hair that was tied back with a red ribbon, slender body with muscles, taller than me by a head, and skin lightly tanned but white scars were evident and stood out from his skin. He is very handsome indeed, his face was graced with a roguish smile, but he unnerved me.

His beautiful emerald eyes were tinted with violet-red.

Of all my years of being an otaku, I only knew one type of anime character's that held violet-red eyes. Every single dedicated Hetalia fan new them, the opposites of the beloved original characters, the alternate violent opposites...

"2p Hungary," I muttered.

"Oh so the little one's insularity isn't as a typical American should have been," he smirked amused.

Well wasn't this an untoward meeting? Not that I had any problem with the gender bender's or 2p character's, but rather the fierce reputation of the 2nd players I was wary of. The perpetual reputation of being merciless and rather insane made the 2nd player's feared, but alluring at the same time.

Weird huh?

"Would you not call me that?" I said, annoyed, you know what, I'm fed up! I'm dead, just BARELY turned 16, am shorter than this bastard, and oh that's right! I DIED BY FUCKING TOAST! MY PRIDE IS INJURED BOTH PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY Screw the fact I am provoking one of the most dangerous human/non-humans the world of fiction has ever seen! I am a pissed off Mexican.

"Which typical American or little one?" he asked innocently.

"Both," I glared at him,"By the way if your 2nd player Hungary why are you here? Aren't you guys supposed to be immortal or something?"

The male, you know what I'll just call him 2p Daniel, 2nd player Daniel smirk fell and was replaced with a scowl," Looks like I was right, your insularity is like any of these dumb asses ," he spat," not all of us live long like those douche bags!"

"Wao," I said, I felt the air,"such high hatred radiates off of you, Daniel."

"Fuck you."

"Why thank you," I replied in a sarcastic tone, then I added with a smug voice,"but I prefer 2nd player America."

"I hate you." he said glaring, but (am I going crazy?) with a underlying tone of amusement.

"Love you too, Daniel."

We smirked at each other and I guess you can say a small, very insignificant flower of friendship bloom between us.

Or whatever the fudge doodles they call it in the 2nd player world.

Snapping out of the (very strange) blooming friendship, I finally realized that we were being swept along the tide of people. Noticing this Daniel raises a brow at my strange behavior.

"Whats wrong American," he asked rolling his eyes," finally noticed the sea of dead people?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, your slow."

"Screw you, Daniel."

"Austria already did."

I gaped at him, bastard had unknowing used the comeback Jessica and I always use! No fair! Well, other than that I recover from said comeback and chose to ignore that it ever was said. I pointed to the huge crowed,"Hey 2P Daniel, why are there such long lines for?"

Rolling his eyes, Daniel replied,"Because since most humans/animals/non-human beings kill themselves off most often in their worlds they end up here," he gestures to the sea of never ending people," the whole concept of hell and heaven is bull-shit."

I wince.

"You see those tubes?" he asked nodding his head to the direction behind me. I turn and stared in awe at the large tubes that were sucking people randomly into. Different individuals from all over where selected by the blue tubes and taken to somewhere I don't know. I nodded, he replied,"Good, those suck you into, well the rumor goes, a room where they scan you or something and determine which world you are likely be able to be reborn into."

I nodded and for a moment I hoped I would get put into an anime world. However, I also notice red tubes also sucking people away from their spots, their voices crying out for mercy, I pointed to them and looked at Daniel,"What about those?"

"Hm? Oh those?," he thinks thoughtfully before answering,"Apparently if your that bad in the life you led, you get thrown into some place where you designated torture begins. Like thrown into a world that is so disturbing you likely die immediately or some shit like that."

"Ah."

"Though, you have no chance of being reborn," he laughed airily, ass hat I thought, he pats my back,"so you'll likely keep me company for many-"

He got cut off by the floating TV the appeared out of thin air. It screen was blank and then black fancy script was written across it.

_Grace Leon, age:16, died by toast._

Daniel fell over laughing at that. I kicked him in the where it would hurt. He immediately went silent and glared at me from below.

_Nationality: American_

_Ethnic: Mexican_

_Time Period: 2000 era_

_World Security Number Location: NMB13092JNW/MT_

_Notable points of Academic: Artistic and writer. Knows English, Spanish, Mandarin Chinese and tads of Norwegian and Italian _

_Bad points: hot headed, focus to much, clumsy, day dreams, snores, forgetful, accident prone...etc_

"Well, look at that even the computer knows you suck," snorted Daniel as he kept reading the rather long list of my shortcomings.

"Yes that may be so," I grinned,"but it recognizes reborn potential when it sees it!"

_REBORN POTENTIAL:_

_Qualified_

"The fuck?!" Daniel jaw drops.

"Take that Daniel!" I laughed,"I qualify beyotch!"

"Fuck the scanning computer!" Daniel flipped it off,"All the time I've been here it never comes by me!"

I shake my head and pat my new found insane friend, 2P Daniel, back. "Come on Yuri-lover just be happy that I got be qualified for rebirth!"

"Oh yeah?" he smirks this time and points to the TV screen,"Read it an weep American!"

_Rebirth time appointment:_

_20 years after day of death-in Bridge_

I stare at the screen gaping. Daniel laughs and throws an arm around my shoulders, his clothes reeked of dried blood that was either his or one of his victims. I knew that I was stuck in this endless sea of people with 2P Daniel, who just took out his weapon and started attacking random dead people, for 20 more fucking years.

…..

….

….

Fuck my dead life.


End file.
